Pergamino
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Por culpa de una de sus estupideces Naruto amanece en el cuerpo de Rin Nohara y en brazos de Obito Uchiha. Donde toques algo del cuerpo de Rin-chan, cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo te torturare y matare para luego revivirte y seguir torturándote. Lo amenazó el Uchiha / Este fic participa en el concurso Intercambio de cuerpos del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU: No masacre Uchiha, Minato y Kushina vivos, por ende NO 4ª Guerra ninja.

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

**-lalala-** dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Personajes principales: **_Nohara Rin – Naruto Namikaze.

_**Parejas principales:**_ ObiRin / NaruSaku

_**Género**_: Romance - Humor.

**Notas del Autor:** Este fic participa en el concurso ¨Intercambio de cuerpos¨ del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**¨Pergamino¨**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha hasta que…

**-¡NARUTO!-** Se escuchó el grito de Tsunade por toda la aldea**.- Ya te dije que no me llames VIEJA.**- Lo regaño.

**-¡Pero es lo que es! ¡–ttebayo!**- Replico el muchacho.

**-Mira mocoso bueno para nada…-** Comenzó con el mismo discurso que le daba cada que él le respondía eso.- **Que tu padre sea el Hokage no te da el derecho de faltarme al respeto.**

**-¿Y a qué vino, vieja Tsunade?-** Le pregunto haciendo caso omiso al discurso de la rubia.

**-¡No te interesa!-** Le dijo mordazmente, con una vena resaltada en la frente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero en el transcurso destruyeron un puesto de frutas ya que Tsunade perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y golpeo al rubio quedando este con una sandía en la cabeza.

Minato, por su parte, ya sabía quién se aproximaba, por Kami que podía escuchar las pisadas de Tsunade desde el monumento a los Hokages. Eso ya era costumbre entre ellos, razono Minato, pues desde que su hijo se enteró de que su padrino y ella mantenían un relación, se creía con el derecho de molestarla como lo hacía con Jiraya, sonrió un poco al recordar a su sensei.

**-¡**_**MI-NA-TO**_**!-** Se escuchó una voz espectral**.- Voy a matar a tu hijo y no me arrepentiré de ello.-** Dijo Tsunade sonriendo como maniaca.

**-Tsunade-sama, cálmese por favor.-** Suplico el rubio con una gota de sudor en su frente.

**-Ya te lo advertí, te recomiendo que le pongas una escolta porque antes de que te lo imagines…-** Dijo ella sonriendo como psicópata y arrugando una hoja como si fuera el cuello de Naruto**.- Buajajajajaja.-** Se carcajeo como villana de cuento.

**-Umm… Tsunade-sama, su carta decía que había descubierto algo en su último viaje.-** Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.- **¿Qué fue?-** Su mirada sádica cambio por una seria.

**-A si es, en uno de mis viajes encontré unos pergaminos y quiero que tu alumna los revise.**

**-¿Rin?-** Se extrañó.

**-Sabes de sobra que esa niña tuya es muy inteligente, aparte de que es su especialidad.**

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó intrigado, era cierto que Rin tenía mucha inteligencia, pero el hecho de que Tsunade la agarrara de aprendiz y que sepa más sobre sus puntos fuertes le daba celos.

**-Son escrituras muy antiguas, para ella será pan comido.-** Sonrió con orgullo.

**-Llámala.-** Dijo Minato en voz alta a un ANBU oculto. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba ella en el despacho.

**-Me mandó llamar, Hokage-sama.-** Saludo con respeto, volteó y fijo su vista en la rubia que compartía la habitación con su ex- sensei**.- Tsunade-sama.-** Le dedico una leve reverencia y le sonrió.

**-¡YA VES!-** Le grito Tsunade, asustando a la kunoichi**.- ¿Es muy difícil para tu hijo hacer lo mismo?**- Preguntó, Minato suspiro y Rin se relajó porque por un momento creyó que había hecho algo mal.

**-Rin te tengo una misión…**

**-¡MINATO!-**Gritó una pelirroja, apareciendo de la nada.

**-¿Qué sucede, Kushina?-** Pregunto el rubio con calma, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad explosiva de su esposa.

**-¡Dale una misión a tu hijo, -ttabene!-** Le grito con su cabello en forma de medusa. Y es que el regañar al rubio hiperactivo de su hijo todos los días y a cada rato no le gustaba, ¡por Kami que era muy cansado! En esos días deseaba que su hijo hubiera sacado la personalidad tranquila de su padre.

**-Y de preferencia en otro mundo.-** Sugirió Tsunade.

**-Pero no tengo…-** Apenas y pronuncio esas palabras y su esposa se rodeó de un aura negra, temiendo por su vida añadió**:- Pero puede ayudarle a Rin con su investigación.**

**- Bien.-** Sonrió satisfecha, por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por su hijo un rato.- **Te espero para comer, -ttabene.-** Y como si no hubiera hecho un escándalo, se fue.

**-¿Estás seguro de esto, Minato?-** Le cuestiono la sannin**.- Es una investigación muy importante y no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué resultados podríamos tener. Y tu estúpido hijo podría arruinarla.**

**-Confío en Rin.-** Fue lo único que dijo.- **Ya sabes que hacer**.- Le dijo al mismo ANBU. En cuestión de segundos Naruto ya se encontraba en la oficina.- **Bien, con los dos aquí puedo proceder.**

**-¡Por fin me das una misión, -ttebayo!-** Gritó Naruto con una sonrisa**.- Oe, vieja Tsunade, ¿mi misión será con usted?-** Pregunto de una forma que parecía inocente.

**-Claro que no.-** Le respondió rápidamente.

**-Naruto, no me interrumpas.-** Pidió el Hokage**.- Como les decía, su misión es descifrar el contenido de un pergamino que Tsunade-sama ha encontrado. Quiero todo con lujo de detalle, es muy importante. Rin cuento contigo.-** Le dijo serio, ella solo asintió**.- Naruto, ayúdale en todo lo posible y has todo lo que te pida, ella está a cargo.-** Le dijo a su hijo y antes de pudiera reprocharle algo les dijo que se podían retirar.

Fuera del despacho Naruto comenzó a hacer rabietas, la Nohara lo observo por escasos minutos deseando en su fuero interno que su ex – sensei recapacitara y le cambiara de compañero, deseaba mil veces más a Neji Hyuga que al rubio hiperactivo. Suspiro, mínimo le hubiera puesto a Sakura…

**-Nee, Naruto-kun.-** Llamo la atención del chico**.- Que te parece si vamos primero a investigar un poco a la biblioteca y después vamos a comer.-**Le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de mejorar su humor.

**-¿Por qué no te pusieron con Sakura-chan?-** Le preguntó desanimado al escuchar la palabra ¨biblioteca¨, ¨_Yo me pregunto lo mismo…¨_ Penso Rin, después de una tímida sonrisa por parte de la chica se pusieron en marcha.

Para él, Sakura era la pareja perfecta de la castaña en esa misión. Si lo pensaba más, ellas dos eran muy parecidas: igual de dedicadas e inteligentes, ambas eran los ninjas médicos de sus respectivos equipos y su control de chacra era comparable.

**-Llegamos.-** le anuncio Rin**.- Necesito que me busques estos libros…-** Le dijo ella mientras escribía los nombres**.- Estaré en aquella mesa.-** Le señaló la última de ellas.- **Te esperare.**- Y por último le sonrió.

**-Hai, Rin-chan.-** Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Solo había pasado una hora y Naruto ya estaba muriendo de aburrición; en cambio Rin estaba muy emocionada, aunque lo que todo lo que traducia no tenia lógica alguna.

Suspiro por decima vez y fijo su vista en la chica castaña ¿Cómo podía leer tanto? Ya llevaba 3 libros (y no eran pequeños). En esos momentos desearía estar entrenado con Sasuke-teme o pasear con… sonrió al momento de recordarla, pero le impusieron esa estúpida misión.

**-Oh.-** Se escuchó la fina vocecita de la mujer por toda la biblioteca, él volteo con brillos en los ojos y preguntó:

**-¿Terminaste, Rin-chan?**

**-No, Naruto-kun.-** Le sonrió en forma de disculpa.- **Pero descubrí que vienen posiciones de manos…-** Le dijo mostrándole la hoja donde iba apuntando todo lo que lograba descifrar.- **Mira.**

**-¿Eso significa que es un Jutsu?**

**-Yo pienso que si, y que a lo mejor todo lo que esta escrito aquí es para explicar como funciona y…-**Siguió ella con su explicación, su voz mostraba toda la emoción que le daba el descubrir algo nuevo, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto le quitó la hoja y realizaba todos los sellos.

**-Tigre, mono…-** Dijo en voz alta y lo mas rápido posible.

**-¿Qué?-** Reacciono ella, su rostro se pinto de horror y le gritó:- **¡NO…!-** Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque el resplandor proveniente del cuerpo de Naruto la noqueo, dejando a ambos en estado de inconsciencia por un momento.

**-Rin-chan…-** La movio un poco Naruto.- **¡Rin-chan!-** Le gritó.

**-¿Na…Naruto?-** Preguntó un poco aturdida**.- ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-** Lo regaño.

**-¡GOMENASAI!-** Le gritó el rubio cubriéndose la cabeza. ¨_Sakura-chan… se parece mucho a Sakura-chan._¨ Pensó con miedo.

**-Bien, por hoy terminamos.-** Le dijo enojada y con el gesto fruncido.- **Nos vemos mañana a las 6 a.m.-** Él palidecio**.- Ni un minuto mas, ese es tu castigo.**

**-Pero…-** Y decidió que era mejor callarse o terminaría sacando la ¨Sakura-chan¨ que Rin llevaba dormida.- **De acuerdo.**- Se resigno.

Despues de haber regañado a Naruto se sintió culpable pero él se lo merecía ¨ _¿Qué tal si ese Jutsu no era compatible con su cuerpo y lo mata?¨_ Pensó con nervios. ¨_Por Kami que Minato-sensei me mata…¨_ Luego le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una mujer con pelo rojo y con forma de serpientes, se puso pálida ¨_Y ni hablar de lo que Kushina-san me hubiera hecho_.¨ Suspiró, definitivamente no lo quería de compañero. Sus pasos la dirigieron al barrio Uchiha, donde vivía con su novio.

**-Rin-chan~-** Le gritó el pelinegro mientras se acercaban.

**-Obito-kun.-** Le dijo ella sonrojada, aun no se acostumbraba a que la miraran todos a su alrededor.

**-Vamos a casa.-** Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Por otro lado Naruto toda la tarde se sintió raro, por un momento creyó que su madre lo había envenenado o que la comida que amablemente Hinata-chan le dio no estaba bien hecha. Con un dolor en el abdomen se acostó a dormir, sino no se despertaría y Rin lo regañaría.

~O~

¨_Umm… Hoy tengo que terminar mi investigación y deshacerme de Naruto-kun…_¨ Pensó Rin somnolienta. Se giró en la cama y aun con los ojos cerrados palpo el otro lado de la cama buscando a Obito. ¨_Parece que volvió a irse de misión mientras dormía_.¨ Una sonrisa surco su rostro, aunque se fuera sin despedirse lo amaba con su alma. Dejo su cama y por inercia busco el baño, era costumbre de ella lavarse la cara al despertarce. ¨ _¿A qué hora cambiamos la decoración?_¨ Penso frunciendo el ceño, porque si de algo estaba segura era que ellos odiaban el color naranja.

**-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASO?- **Gritó asustada, pues el espejo le reflejaba al odioso rubio hijo de su sensei, con sus manos temblorosas se inspeccionó el cuerpo y verifico que no era de ella. Ok, tenia un problema y muy grande.

¿Por qué estaba ella en el cuerpo de Naruto? ¨_Sera que Kami-sama me castigo por estarme quejando de él y ahora debo pasar un día en su cuerpo.¨_ Razono, talves si se lo merecía, solo esperaba que eso terminara pronto y que Kami consideraba que ya había aprendido su lección. Resignada se dispuso a cambiarse, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar al armario una sensación horrible se apodero de su cuerpo _¨ ¡Ay no! Esto debe de ser una broma…¨_ Pensó, pues unas ganas inmensas de ir a orinar se apoderaron de su cuerpo. De solo imaginarse que tocaria el miembro de Naruto le daba pena. Vale que ya había visto varios, pero ni siquiera había visto (ni tocado) el de su novio y ahora por necesidad debía agarrar el de Naruto. Despues de una gran odisea entre qué hacer y qué evitar, logró cambiarse. Rendida tuvo que agarrar el pene de Naruto para poder ir al baño, donde tuvo muchas dificultades. ¨ _¿Cómo le hacen para poder orinar sin manchar todo?¨_ Pensó después de tener que limpiar el baño. Para bañarse fue el mismo problema, y es que no quería verse desnudo. Despues de todo logró estar presentable: Una playera negra, un pantalón del mismo color y sus sandalias ninja; se equipo como había visto que lo hacia Naruto, solo que al verse al espejo noto la gran diferencia que hacia el hecho de que ella estuviera en ese cuerpo, pues se notaba mas serio y esto la desconcertó. ¨_Se supone que nadie debe saber que soy yo…¨_ Pensó y trato de imitar esas lindas sonrisas que él le regalaba a todos, pero fracasó. Suspiró. Salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina con toda la intención de desayunar.

**-Buenos dias~-** Canturreo Kushina, creyendo que era su esposo (por la vestimenta del joven), lo observó y su gesto se enfurecio**.- NA-RU-TO.-** Dijo enojada, Rin sudo frio**.- ¿QUÉ ESCANDALO TRAIAS EN LA MAÑANA? Que no ves que tu padre esta cansado –ttabene.-** Lo regaño.

**-Gomene, madre.-** Le respondió lo mas propio posible, Kushina se le quedó viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

**-Ummm… toma tu almuerzo y te vas a ver a Rin-chan.-** Le dijo desconfiada.

**-Hai.-** Le dijo con una sonrisita, muy rara para el tipo de sonrisas que él daba.

¨_Mmm… O si, Sakura-chan… claro que quiero… Hazme ramen._¨ Pensó el joven mientras dormía.

**-Rameeeen…-**Dijo dormio.

**-¿Quieres ramen, amor?-** Escucho una voz terriblemente familiar, abrió los ojos y poso su vista en el pelinegro que estaba en su cama. ¨_Mierda._¨ Pensó Naruto ¨_Por Kami que no he tomado, o al menos no lo suficiente para terminar con un hombre en mi cama, -ttebayo_¨ Pensó horrorisado. Se separó rápidamente del que reconocio como el primo (ahora gay) de Sasuke-teme**.- ¿Te sientes bien?-** Le preguntó Obito preocupado. Él no respondió, simplemente corrió y se encerro en el baño. ¨ _¿Qué mierda pasó?¨_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tratando de recordar si acudió a casa de su amigo y este le jugo una broma. Se lavó la cara y fue ahí cuando lo descubrió: vio sus manos más pequeñas y suaves de lo normal, toco su cara y era diferente, sin mencionar su cabello que estaba largo; buscó por todos lados del baño un espejo y encontró uno de cuerpo completo. ¨_Por el Dios del Ramen…¨_ Pensó mientras observaba su ¨reflejo¨ que no concordaba. Ojos cafes, cabello del mismo color, labios finos y su cuerpo… Se pasó las manos por todo su ahora cuerpo y se sintió raro. Toco el espejo por impulso, ese no era su cuerpo y cuando termino de aceptarlo solo pudo hacer una cosa:

**-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya!-** Se escucho el grito de ella por todo el barrio Uchiha. Obito, mas asustado que nunca, corrió al baño.

**-Rin-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?-** Dijo tratando de abrir la puerta.

**-Llama a Sakura-chan.-**Se escuchó desde adentro.

**-¿Qué paso?-** Le pregunto preocupado, si su novia llamaba a otra medic-nin era malo.

**-Solo hazlo, -ttebayo.-** Gritó histérica. Sin darse cuenta del sufijo que uso su ¨novia¨, corrió en busca de la Haruno.

¨ _¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo llegar como mujer a casa, -ttebayo.¨_ Pensó preocupado al imaginar lo que su madre le haría. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba Obito de vuelta junto con la peli-rosa.

Toc, toc.

**-Rin-sempai, ya estoy aquí.-** Le dijo Sakura. La puerta se abrió y solo dejo pasar a la médica. Ella analizo el estado de preocupación de la castaña, cómo se abrazaba a su cuerpo y parecía que tenia la mirada perdida; esto preocupo a Sakura**.- Rin…-** Naruto subio la vista, podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su no-novia, abrió la boca y no le salió palabra alguna. _¨ ¿Cómo le explico? –ttebayo_.¨

**-Sakura-chan.-** Kami lo odiaba, estaba seguro.- **Yo…**- Ella le prestó mucha atención.- **Yo soy…**- Tomo aire y le gritó:- **¡Yo soy Naruto!**- Ella la vio, por un momento pensó seriamente que estaba loca.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** Le preguntó tratando de sonar normal.

**- Soy Naruto.-** Le dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura la observo detenidamente y solo confirmo su teoria: Nohara Rin se volvio loca**.- ¡Te juro que si soy -ttebayo!-** Grito desesperada, y aunque no lo qsiera admitir el hecho que Rin dijera "-ttebayo" en el mismo tono irritante del rubio la hacia dudar.

**-Bien, si eres Naruto... Dime algo que solo él y yo sepamos, que nunca le dijimos a nadie mas.**- Le propuso, pues si en realidad era él solo habia una cosa entre ellos que nadie mas sabia. La castaña puso cara pensativa y con una sonrisa le dijo:

**- Realmente no te gustaba el Teme, te gustaba su hermano Itachi.-** Y le sonrio de esa forma que solo Naruto sabe. Ella por un instante penso que si era él, pero recordo que eso se lo habia dicho tambien a Hinata, o sea que no contaba.

**-¿Otra cosa?-** Pregunto alzando la ceja.

**-Odias a Matsuri**.- No hubo respuesta.- **A veces comes con la boca abierta.**- El ceño la chica se fruncio.-** Te gusta comer chocolate, con nieve y papas fritas cuando voy a tu casa.**- Se sonrojo.- **Te gustan mucho los gatos, pero no tienes uno porque cuando eras chiquita tu gato se murio.**

**"El collar que traes puesto fue un regalo que tu padre te duo antes de morir.**

**"Cuando no puedes dormir te das vueltas en la cama-** Le sonrio con ternura**.- y te acurrucas en mis brazos.**

**"Tienes una almohada gigante con forma de babosa que te regalo la vieja Tsunade en tu cumpleaños.**

**"Odias el sol y le temes a las tormentas electricas. Y por último...- **Dijo sonrojada**.- Yo te di tu primer beso.-** Eso era lo que justamente estaba esperando la peli-rosa, ese era el secreto que ambos guardaban y su mejor recuerdo. El hecho de escuchar todas esas cosas que él sabia sobre ella la hizo pensar que, si bien ya habian dormido juntos (sin haber tenido relaciones), ella quería tener una relacion seria con él. Por un momento le parecio ver a Naruto sentado frente a ella sonriendole, pero al parpadear vio la realidad.

**-¿Naruto?-** Le pregunto, la castaña asintio y bajo la cabeza**.- ¿Qué te paso?**

**-No lo sé-** Dijo confundido**.- Solo recuerdo que ayer dormi en mi habitacion y hoy que despierto estoy acostado al lado del primo raro del Teme, -ttebayo.-** Termino su relato haciendo los tipicos pucheros que lo caracterisaban.

**-Definitivamente eres tu.-** Dijo Sakura riendo.

**-Sakura-chan...-** Dijo él con miedo, ella volteo a verlo y las lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

**-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-** Le pregunto preocupada.

**-Creo que voy a morir.-** Le dijo con la voz quebarada.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Mientras platicábamos me empezó a doler el estomago y creo que me ha salido sangre, mira.**- le mostro que en el lugar donde estaba sentado había un charquito de sangre.- **Voy a morir Sakura-chan, ¡Me duele mucho!-** Dijo llorando y rodeando su abdomen con ambos brazos.

**-Jajaja.-** Solto la carcajada, se estaba riendo tanto que se doblo de dolor.

**-¿Por qué te ries?**

**-Baka, eso es normal.-** Le comento limpiandose las lagrimas.

**-¡Claro que no!-** Le objeto.- **A mi nunca me habia pasado.**

**-Porque en ese entonces.-** le dijo como si ya hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.- **Tenias cuerpo de hombre, ahora tienes cuerpo de mujer y es normal sangrar cierto periodo de tiempo (maximo por 5 dias), esto viene de la mano del dolor que sientes y otros síntomas secundarios, esto se llama menstruación.**

**-Las mujeres son del demonio.-** Dijo llamando la atención de Sakura.

**-¿Qué dijiste, baka?-** Pregunto enojada.

**-¡Es la verdad, -ttebayo!-** No pudo evitar sonreír, escuchar el ¨-ttebayo¨ de Naruto con la voz de su sempai era muy gracioso.- **¡Dime que ser viviente sangra durante 5 días y no se muere!**- Gritó escandalizado.- **Tienes que admitir que ustedes hicieron un pacto con el diablo.**

**-JAJAJA.-** Se rio de nuevo.- **No puedo creer que se te ocurriera semejante estupidez.**

Del otro lado de la puerta Obito no sabía que pensar, pues de ratos escuchaba a su novia alterarse y también las carcajadas de Sakura. Dentro del baño, Sakura le estaba enseñando a Naruto cómo se usar la toalla sanitaria y le explicaba lo más básico del cuerpo femenino, ambos decidieron buscar el cuerpo de Naruto con la esperanza de que Rin estuviera en el cuerpo del rubio. El primer problema que se les presento fue el de explicarle a Obito que Naruto estaba usurpando el cuerpo de la chica (encontrar de su voluntad, claro), quien al principio no les creyó nada y por último término aceptando su historia, no sin antes amenazar a Naruto:

**¨-Donde toques algo del cuerpo de Rin-chan, cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo te torturare y matare para luego revivirte y seguir torturándote.¨**

Y es que ¿Cómo va a dejar que Naruto toque (indirectamente) el cuerpo de su novia si él aún no ha podido?

Encontrar el cuerpo de Naruto no fue difícil pues recordó que habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca. Busco la mesa del día anterior y ahí lo vio, bueno se vio a él mismo. Al cruzar miradas entraron en estado de Shock, Sakura pasó por un lado de su ¨sempai¨ y vio el cuerpo de Naruto, se veía diferente pues toda su vestimenta era negra.

Rin vio su cuerpo y no le gusto como estaba vestida, en su vida había puesto ese conjunto anaranjado que le había regalado su madre y ahora lo traía.

**-¿Rin-chan?-** Preguntó Obito viendo el cuerpo de Naruto.

**-Obito-kun…- **Dijo Rin, pero con la voz gruesa del rubio, cosa que se vio muy homosexual.- **¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?**

**-Porque yo soy Naruto.-** Dijo el cuerpo de Rin.

**-Bien, ya que estamos todos juntos debemos ver qué fue lo que pasó para que ocurriera ese cambio de cuerpo.- **Dijo Sakura sacando una hoja.- Me van a decir que fue lo que hicieron ayer, todo sin omitir nada.

Hizo una lista de todo lo que ambos hicieron y coincidieron en un punto: Su misión.

**-Yo estaba traduciendo el pergamino…**- Relato el cuerpo de Naruto explicando todo lo que hizo y de repente se quedó callado**.- Luego el baka de Naruto realizo todos los sellos que venían en el pergamino y quedamos inconscientes.-** Todos conectaron los puntos y dedujeron que ese era el efecto del Jutsu.

**-Debemos investigar una forma de revertirlo.-** Les propuso Sakura**.- Rin-sempai**.- Dijo viendo el cuerpo de Naruto.- **Necesito que traigas el pergamino y los avances que lleves.**

**-Bien.-** Dicho esto desapareció.

Las horas pasaron y no daban con la forma para revertirlo. Obito y Sakura fueron llamados cada uno a una misión, dejando a los pobres sufriendo (más Naruto que Rin). La desesperación se apodero de ambos y no sabían que hacer.

**-¡Ya no lo soporto!-** Dijo Naruto y le quito la hoja a Rin**.- Veamos…-** Puso cara de pensar pero realmente estaba en blanco, suspiro y como un juego dijo**:- Ya sé que hacer.-** Y escribió algo en la hoja, tomo aire y realizó todos los sellos pero ahora al revés.- **¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya!-** Gritó el cuerpo de Rin y el mismo resplandor los volvió a cubrir.

**-Naruto…-** Le llamo Rin**.- ¡Naruto!-** Gritó la chica para despertarlo, él abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos de chocolate de Rin.- **Lo lograste… hemos vuelto a nuestros cuerpos.**- Y lo abrazó agradecida.

Días después, Rin y Naruto presentaron el informe (muy explícito, por parte de Naruto) ante Minato y Tsunade, la cual se burló de Naruto en su cara al tener que soportar los cólicos menstruales todo un día.

Desde entonces Naruto no vuelve a participar en ese tipo de misiones, suficiente tuvo con ¨El demonio sangriento¨ llamado menstruación, eso y que ahora tiene a su nueva novia: Sakura Haruno.

**-Por fin estamos juntos…-** Le dijo él mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

**-Y no quiero estar con nadie más, porque tú eres perfecto para mí.-** Le contesto Sakura sonrojada.

Ahora tenía todo lo que quería y por culpa de una de sus estupideces.

_**Fin**_


End file.
